1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reversible handle device, and more specifically, to a reversible handle device capable of changing its orientation status.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, when an electro-mechanical lock is installed on a door, a handle device of the electro-mechanical lock is usually disposed at a position close to an edge of the door, so that the handle device could be away from a pivot shaft disposed at another edge of the door by a maximum distance. Accordingly, when a user utilizes the handle device to unlock the door and then push the door via the handle device, the user could exert less force to open the door since the pivot shaft of the door is far away from the position where the user pushes the door. Furthermore, since the handle device is close to the edge of the door, a handle portion of the handle device needs to extend away from a wall adjacent to the edge of the door, so as to prevent the handle portion from interfering with the wall during the user opens the door. In practical application, the handle device is usually disposed at the inner and outer sides of the door respectively for a user to operate, so that the user could open the door from the inside or from the outside.
However, if the handle portion of the handle device disposed at the inner side of the door is designed to extend away from a wall adjacent to the edge of the door, the handle portion of the handle device disposed at the outer side of the door would correspondingly extend toward the wall. In other words, the aforesaid design may cause the handle portion of the handle device disposed at the outer side of the door to interfere with the wall during the user opens the door from the outside. On the other hand, if the handle portion of the handle device disposed at the outer side of the door is designed to extend away from the wall adjacent to the edge of the door, the handle of the handle device disposed at the inner side of the door would correspondingly extend toward the wall. In other words, the aforesaid design may cause the handle portion of the handle device disposed at the inner side of the door to interfere with the wall during the user opens the door from the inside.